Claudia/Relationships
Family Viren Viren and Claudia are close. Viren has been teaching Claudia how to use magic since she was very young. When Claudia asks her father who she should save if she had to choose between her brother or the egg, he tells her to choose the egg, much to her discomfort and surprise. After they confronted Viren in his dungeon, she was having doubts about his intentions, but Viren was able to manipulate her to make believe that Soren misunderstood his instructions, making her believe him over Soren and retaining her loyalty. After Viren took the throne, Claudia seemed to be blindly loyal to him no matter how much physical and emotional damage he was causing their people and will cause to Xadia. Her blind loyalty led her to revive Viren when he died from the final battle.Book 1, Chapter 6: "Through the Ice" Soren Soren and Claudia are very different and don't always get along, but they find commonality in their love for and loyalty to their father. After they confronted Viren in his dungeon, she was having doubts about his intentions but Viren was able to manipulate her to make her believe that Soren misunderstood his instructions, but Soren knew he was lying, so she remained loyal to Viren. After Viren took the throne, Soren realize the kind of maniac that Viren is and asked Claudia to betray him to not do more damage but she remained blindly loyal to him, although she loved Soren too, she now no longer considers him her brother for betraying them, then became enemies when Soren killed the illusionary version of Viren to protect Ezran.TDP Twitter Unnamed Mother When Claudia was talking to Ezran in Breathe, she stated that she loved her mother, and was heartbroken when she left them. She said that she didn't want to see her go and that losing her was the hardest thing that she had ever done. Enemies Callum Callum and Claudia have known each other since childhood. She seems to be oblivious to his crush on her, as seen when he tried to ask her to be his date at the moon nexus, and it is unknown if she returned his feelings. She considers Callum to be a good friend and was heartbroken when she had to tell him that his stepfather was dead, felt guilty when she had to betray Callum and his friends and was shocked to learn that her father had ordered Soren to kill him and his brother. Now he hates her for willingly follow Viren's footsteps, help him kill Ezran, Rayla and Zym, support him in his conquest of Xadia, getting the human army killed and be willing to kill many innocents to get Viren's goals. Now is very likely Callum orders to track and arrest her for what she did, also it is unknown if she will be willing to try to reconcile with Callum Ezran Ezran and Claudia have known each other since childhood. She considers Ezran to be a good friend and was heartbroken when he left, Claudia felt guilty when she had to betray Ezran and his friends while capturing and kill Zym several times and was shocked to learn that her father had ordered Soren to kill him and his brother. Although she betrayed the princes, Ezran had enough heart to forgive her and have a moment to talk to Claudia about her feelings, she shared the story of when her mother left them and then she fooled him into leading her to a deer herd so she would kill a fawn to heal Soren When she and Soren were arrested for treason, she tried to reason with Ezran that they were innocent, then Ezran chose to spare them from being arrested. When she and Soren confronted Viren about their secret missions, she revealed that she knows that he ordered Soren to kill the princes, but Viren manipulates her to believe Soren heard wrong his instructions, but Soren knows he's lying. After Viren took over the kingdom, Claudia was excited her father was now the king as she believed he would ensure the safety of humanity, it is unknown if she knows he blackmailed Ezran to abdicate or if she cares about it. As they were at the storm spire, she killed many elves with the sun staff, then after Viren's army was defeated, Viren wouldn't give up and Claudia helped a illusioary version of Viren kill Ezran and help the real Viren kill Zym with a grin. Now is very unlikely Ezran would forgive her and let her return to Katolis after the storm spire battle, also it is unknown if she will be willing to try to reconcile with Ezran Rayla They were enemies from start to bottom, at first because of their blind hatred they have on each other for the prejudges of their cultures, also because she was willing to use Zym as a dark magic ingredient, not acknowledging him as a living being, then she attacked her with summoned fire wolves. When they met again, they had a fight, even Rayla have removed the prejudges she had on humans but Claudia and Soren had not on elves, Callum convinced the two of them to be civil until they continue their quest of getting Zym home. The two of them managed to have a stable relationship, but she still had distrust on her because she still had prejudges on her and Zym. When Rayla knew they would betray and kill them, she tried to warn Callum about it but he didn't believed her, so she made a diversion to prove they would betray them, her distrust turned into hatred again. That hatred intensified when she was going to kill Pyrrah and Zym and made Callum use dark magic to save her. The hatred cemented when she helped Viren kill her, Ezran, Zubeia, Zym and many sunfire elves. Azymondias Because of the way Viren raised her, she saw Zym as the deadliest weapon in the world, but to a degree she acknowledged him as a living being with his own identity, she was enchanted of Zym's cuteness, but that didn't stopped her from willing to steal and harvest him, although at first she was genuinely sorry for doing it but she believed killing him was the only way to save humanity. He now hates her for trying to kill him and Ezran and helping Viren kill him, his friends and his parents. Opeli It is unknown the relationship they had before the series, but after Claudia was arrested for treason, Opeli hated her because she revealed they almost killed the princes believing they were already accused of attempted murder. Opeli wanted to put them in the dungeon, but respected Ezran's choice to spare them. After Viren took over the kingdom, she remained loyal to her father, so Opeli, Soren, Corvus and Barius helped Ezran escape to Xadia and recruit Duren against Viren. Corvus Corvus fought against Viren's children to protect Ezran but was knocked over and tied up, so he spent days with them, many times fooled Soren into releasing him to escape, Claudia telling Soren he would escape. When Soren was going to attack Pyrrah, Corvus begged not to do it, but Soren provocked her and destroyed the town they were on, then they released Corvus to help the survivors. Back in Katolis, he was still protective of Ezran and heard that they almost killed him. After Viren took over the kingdom, he, Opeli, Soren and Barius helped Ezran escape to Xadia and recruit Duren against Viren, then he was fighting Viren's army. Pyrrah Claudia and Soren tried to kill her and Zym to use her for dark magic ingredients. In the storm spire battle, she tried to burn Claudia, but she used a magic barrier to block the fire. Ellis and Ava At first they had a civil relationship and she liked Claudia's pancakes, but then she helped Rayla prove she and Soren would betray the princes. References }} Category:Relationships